warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Sentinels
The Imperial Sentinels are a 22nd Founding loyalist Space Marine chapter, active in the Segmentum Obscurus. A successor chapter of the Dark Angels, the Imperial Sentinels are known for having close ties with the Inquisition, more specifically the Ordo Hereticus. The chapters assocation with the Inqusistion is well known enough for many to regard them as little more than the Inqusistions lap dogs. indeed the Imperial Sentinels adhere both to the teachings of the Imperial Creed and their shadowy masters. Imperial Sentinels focus around defensive tactics, as they wish not to attack until a strong defence is built up. This means that Imperial Sentinels rarely attack first, instead preferring to defeat armies that besiege others. The Imperial Sentinels are most famous with their clashes against heretical forces, with particular hatred directed towards the forces of chaos, and their accursed brothers of chaos. As the chapter primarily deals with chaos or human threats they do not face aliens often; however, the doctrine laid down to them by the Inquisition encourages them to be xenophobic with little to no documented cases of the chapter even attempt to work with Xenos life forms. Their fortress monastery was once located on Purgatory, an aquatic world that have large continents covered in large cities. However the planet was all but destroyed by a sorcerer of Nurgle in 389.M40. Consequently the Imperial Sentinels are a space bond chapter, their base a huge battle-barge named The Redeemer. The Imperial Sentinels are mistrusted by many other chapters, due to their close ties with the Inquisition. Although they are technically part of the Unforgivan, the Imperial Sentinels are among those who stand apart from their Dark Angels brothers . Desperate this, Octavian Metatron, chapter master of the Imperial Sentinels, will answer Azraels call when need be. Recently the Imperial Sentinels have started to become more divided over serving the same doctrines and dogma they have done for hundreds of years or dispense of those for a more pragmatic approach to their duties. History After the the Age of Apostasy, the High Lords of Terra commissioned a new Space Marine force to be created so that could prevent similar things from ever happening again. Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Lorgan were to oversee the creation of the chapter. The High lord decreed that the chapter should be based on the planet Purgatory near the Eye of Terror. They set up their Fortress-monastery, Kenath, there, and created the chapter known as the Imperial Sentinels . They were soon sent to fight the Chaos Legion known as the Death Guard in the War of Succession. In the War of Succession, the Imperial Sentinels halted the advance of Death Guard forces from overrunning several Imperial worlds of note. The Imperial Sentinels were soon placed under the command of Saul Ver Lefthan, considered by many to be an inspiring leader and an excellent fighter. Lefthan most notably led the Imperial Sentinels against the 9th Black Crusade of Abbadon the Despoiler. However, the chapters homeworld was attacked in 389.M40 and they were defeated, but not destroyed, by Death Guard forces. Notable Campaigns M37:War of Succession M38: 9th Black Crusade In 537 M.38, the Imperial Sentinels were called to arms. Their mission was to enter a Blackstone Fortress, and destroy it from within. A full five companies amassed in the Emperor's Hunters flagship, known as the Emperor's Wrath. These were the First, Third, Fourth, Seventh, and Eighth companies. As they approached the fortress, they saw that Chaos Forces had amassed three Possessed Daemon Cruisers defending the fort. Chapter Master Saul Ver Lerthan decided to play a trick on the chaos forces. He sent Strike Cruiser Endeavour, full of Marines of the third company, to distract the Chaos Forces. Ver Lefthans plan worked. As Endeavour sped past the fort, the crew of the Daemon cruisers gave chase, while Emperor's Wrath shot through the rears of the undefended cruisers, blowing them up. By now the chaos forces had realized what was happening and fired their own volley at the Endeavour, destroying it. Ver Lefthan then ordered that Emperors Wrath ''should board onto the fort, and unleash its troops. The Eighth company slaughtered the first line of defence , but ran into trouble when meeting Chaos Space Marines wearing Tactical Dreadnought (or more commonly known as Terminator) armour. They were saved by the Vanguard and Sternguard veterans, who killed 15 terminators, including their leader. The Marines carried on with the vetrans and 8th company forming an assault vanguard with the 4th and 7th providing fire support. Ver Lerthan placed a Melta charge on the reactor core, ordering the Marines to retreat back to Emperors Wrath . As the fort exploded, the casualties tallied up happened to include 38 veterans who were killed, a parts of the 4th, 6th, and 8th and half of the third company who were incinerated when ''Endeavour went down. M40 389:The Invasion of Purgatory In the year 389 Death Guard lord Belchrot the Damned amassed his forces to launch an attack on Purgatory. His force consisted of hundreds of Chaos Space Marines, thousands of chaos cultists and uncountable daemons. Belchrot also amassed troops from the Night Lords legion led by Lord Dragomir, as well as allying with Dark Apostle MithRas and his warband. The Chaos forces hit Purgatories sister world, Vermito, first. When the PDF commander Genaral Harker heard that Vermitos own military governor was not answering his communications, he contacted Saul Ver Lefthan at once. Saul, now entombed in a dreadnought, sent out the Apocalypse Class Battleship known as Vengeance of Monfer, who would check to see if Vermito was all right. Vengeance of Monfer however was hit by chaos star ships. The ships captain, Argaus Monfer, sent a message, outlining the approximately strength of the chaos forces. Saul Ver Lerthan immediately set to prepare a defence. However, Belchrot opted to strike at the Space Marines at that moment, so they could not build a strong defence. Rallying his forces, Belchrot attacked the city of Ukelsu. The chaos forces quickly ran over Ukelsu, taking the main citadel, and establishing a base of operations. Saul managed to gather enough of his forces to garrison the city of Hydoki, located near Ukelsu. There Saul decided to hold out, waiting until the chaos forces showed a chink in their armour. However, Belchrot had MithRas send his forces to launch a direct attack on Hydoki. The Imperial Sentinels reacted to the attacks, and soon Saul had his army march to war against he chaos forces. The battle of Hydoki was a short, brutal affair. The right flank of the chaos forces was devastated within the first hour. However, the middle part of the battle descended into chaos when a primaris pysker named Galt accidentally unleashed a gateway to the warp. This caused the guardsmen forces to panic and retreat. Saul knew the battle could not be won by the Space Marines alone, and hastened for another retreat. MithRas ordered his men to take the city, and establish that as his base while Belchrot and the Night Lord forces held Ukelsu. With Ukelsu and Hydoki in his grasp, Belchrot ordered his forces to move to Sauls new base, the city of Jethdir. If Jethdir was taken, then Saul knew that it would only be a matter of time before the chapter monastery Kenath was taken. Saul decided to hold Jethidr long enough so Imperial reinforcements could make planet fall. Belchrot launched many attacks on Jethdir, each of them repelled due to Sauls fury. Eventually however Saul was felled by a large group of chaos space marines possessed by daemons. It is said this was the Imperial Sentinels darkest hour. Many thought the Imperial Sentinels would disband, but a member of the chapter rose during the war-a captain named Kuruda Vancha. He planned out and demonstrated new tactics to engage the Death Guard. However, at Sauls death, a member of the chapter had fallen. Darkon Secroth was a charismatic and inspiring leader, who, desperate his valour, succumbed to the the chaos god Khorne. He actually corrupted fellow Imperial Sentinels to turn their bolters and chainswords against their former battle-brothers. Reinforcements however had started to appear. Space Marines from the Celestial Lions chapter were deployed around Jethdir. Kuruda withdrew back to Kenath, where he and Master of the Forge Valendris begun work on the MKI Stalker submarines. Kurudas plan was to send these into Belchrots base and destroy it, taking back Ukelsu, before driving off the rest of the invaders. Unfortunately, the plan failed when Celestial Lions on Jethdirs west quarter were ambushed by the members of Dragomir's Night Lords warband. As the Celestial Lions fought off the Night Lords, Secroth berserkers attacked the Imperial Sentinel forces, supported by Belchrots plague marines. The Imperial Sentinels located in the east quarter of the city where overwhelmed, but those in the north held steadfast, holding off the attackers. M40 898: Truumann Invasion It was on the planet Truumann where the heretical space marines known as the Black Claws (formally known as the Angels of Ultramar) had made their base. Rolling warp storms had left the dead planet uninhabited, until the traitor marines fled there after being ousted by the Crimson Fists in the Charadon Sector. It was as the Black Claws attacked the Black Templar recruitment world of Sarloth did Marshal Helo request Imperial aid to wipe out the Black Claws, with the Imperial Sentinels and the Crimson Fists accepting his request. Together the two forces descended on Truumann. The coalition of Space Marine chapters fought on several fronts. The planet of Truuman itself was home to large tribes of feral Orks which soon bogged down Crimson Fist forces, leaving the Imperial Sentinels and the Black Templars to engage the Black Claws. Other Xenos forces native to the planet also fought against Imperial Sentinel forces which started to take a toll on their forces. Soon all three chapter strike forces had been severely depleted by counterstrikes initiated by either chaos or Xenos forces. M41 754: The Erthos incident In 754, the arch-heretic Judas Ignatos, once of the Ultramarines chapter, escaped to the planet Erthos. Inquisitor Ahtar Delcon sent the Imperial Sentinels Captain Jethes, along with his five man command squad, all of whom wore jump packs, where sent to dispatch him before he escaped. Among them was Company champion Lucien Ehud, and apocethay Jonas Felus. Techmarine Brother Pihrot piloted the Storm Eagle that was taking them to Erthos, but met some resistance as Chaos Hell Blade fighters engaged his craft. Pihrot told the Veterans to use their jump packs to fly out of the craft, and to land on the planet surface. The Hunters agreed to this, and bailed out of the craft. The squad of marines infiltrated Judas's base, located in the heart of a Manufactorum. Judas had guarded his base with traitor militia. The guardsmen ambushed the veterans, killing one. Only the speedy intervention of the apothecary stopped another from dying. Inflitraiting the Manufactorum was difficult as hordes of militia swarmed the defences, blocking all exits and entrances, trapping the Imperial Sentinels. Jethes guessed the Manufactorum would contain explosive devices, and detonating them would blow the entire place up. He decided to fight his way to these stores and destroy the Manufactorum, and Judas. However, there was one problem- though easy to kill, there was thousands of Guardsmen guarding the place. Jethes used Pihrots servo skull to find out that the explosives were in the basement of the Manufactorum. He called his veterans, planning to use the jump packs to evade the guardsmen. One of the veterans, Cain, offered to sacrifice himself by shooting the explosives with his plasma gun. The veterans stuck to high ground, and almost made it to the basement when rebel Space Marines fired at them. The remaining veterans saw Judas fleeing, and took chase. Suddenly, an explosion raked the air. Cains jump Pack had been shot. Cain and another veteran had fallen to their deaths, taking a few traitor marines with them. Losing the plasma gun was an impact on Jethes strategy, he used quick thinking to start to improvise. Ehud fired his plasma pistol at the explosives, blowing the Manufactorum to pieces. The veterans saw Ehud fall under the avalanche of rubble that completely buried him. Instead of trying to rescue him, however, the veterans went for Judas. Judas, however, was more portent in combat then they realised. Jethes challenged him. Judas accepted the duel, and decapitated Jethes in one strike. Judas turned onto Jonas Felus, but a blade made its way though his chest. Judas turned, only to find the sword beheading him. Jonas turned to find a bruised, burnt figure of Ehud with a piece of shrapnel in his right eye. Both made their way back to Pihrot, who had evaded the Hell Blades, and promised to take them back to the Redeemer. Ehud took Judas's head back to Delcon, proving that the threat of Judas was over. Ehud was made Captain of the 5th company soon afterwards for his actions that day. M41.998 :Third War for Armageddon After Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka attacked the Hive world of Armageddon, many Space Marine chapters were called for aid. In one of their only anti-xenos campaigns, the Imperial Sentinels went to the planet, ready to defend it at all costs. they sent in troops near Hive Tartarus and engaged with several brutal fire fights with Ork forces led by notorious painboy "Mad Dok" Grotsnik. Grotsnik sent in several Cybork Orks, whose bodies were augmented to withstand bolter shells and krak missiles. An Imperial Sentinels task force led by Captains Perseus Nelacaro and Signus Draconia is currently fighting the Orks. M41.999 The Virthisis crusade In M41.999 the chaos warband known as the Berserkars of Arnkorn started to frequently attack Imperial Sentinel recruiting worlds and warships. Arnkorn, like Blechrot the Damned, wanted to destroy the chapter and gathered numerous chaos warbands to ally with his own. Metatron has said that defeating Anrkorn is the chapters top priority, mobilising his troops in the Virthisis sector to strike at the growing chaos forces. Favoured Weapons/Tactics The Imperial Sentinels prefer to rely on heavy defence, believing that a good defence is also a good offence and mainly use heavy weapons. While the Imperial Sentinels do own a number of Rhino APCs, they prefer the heavy gun turret of the Razorback. The Imperial Sentinels most unique weapon is their underwater crafts. Being based on an aquatic world, these were used to great effect during the battle for Purgatory. The Imperial Sentinels own many MVII Aquila patten armour. Stalker Submarine The Stalker Submarine MKIII is a underwater craft that is designed to strike undetected into enemy lines and purge them clean. The subs are a creation made by the senior tech marines, but are rarely used. Organization The layout of the Imperial Sentinels is similar both to their founding chapter, the Dark Angels, as well as taking many cues from the Codex Astartes. However, they do have an extra addition of the Chosen Brotherhood. Chosen Brotherhood The "Chosen" as they are often referred to, are an unofficial order within the Imperial Sentinels controlled via the Inquisition. Though small in number, they are tasked to perform tasked given to them by the Inquisition. They are dedicated to studying and destroying what they believe threats to the Imperium. They study groups and then try and bring them down by exploiting their weaknesses. However the Chosen in fact do not just check heretic organisations, but also that of other Imperial groups. They answer primarily to the Inquisition (more specifically the Overseers appointed), but Octavian Metatron and Moses Nelius also have a degree of command over them. If they lead a squad they follow orders set by the highest ranking officer in the vicinity. The Chosen Brotherhood is recorded to have been officially established in the latter days of M40, in the period after the battle of Purgatory. They were originally a anti-chaos group that was kept secret by the Inquisition. However some of the higher officials in the chapter changed their role so they could counter foes of the Imperium. In battle the Order wield close combat weapons such as power swords and plasma pistols. The Chosen are led by an officer named an Optio, whose duties are similar to an interrogator chaplain in the Dark Angels chapter. The Optio is also is the chapters master of the rites. The Chosen rarely fight as one often instead opting to lead squads into battle, leading by example. Chapter structure (circa 999.M41) 'Chapter command ' *Chapter Master Octavian Metatron *4 Honour Guard *Head Chaplin Moses Nelius *Land Raider ('Metatrons Pride') 'Inquisitorial overseers ' *Chief Overseer Augustus Ollius1 *Overseer Katherine Lucay1 *Overseer Ahtar Delcon1 'Chapter Armoury' *Arma Fictor, Master of the Forge *26 Tech marines *178 servitors *7 predators *18 vindicators *6 Dark Talons *6 Nephilim Jetfighters *8 whirlwinds *6 land raiders *2 land raider redeemers *2 land raider crusaders *1 Stalker submarine *30 land speeders *5 Darkshroud land speeders (uses an advanced shield generator, commisend for the 1st-5th companies ) 'Fleet command' *Lucien Ehud, Master of the fleet *1 battle barge *6 strike cruisers *10 rapid strike vessels *23 thunderhawk gunships *11 Storm eagle gunships 'Liberium' *Karos Karnok, head librarian *3 epistolarys *5 codiciers *6 lexicaniums 'Apothecarion' *Paean Vulnera, chief Apothecary *10 apothecaries 'Chosen Brotherhood' *Optio Maximus Karntone, Master of the Rites *19 Chosen 'First Company (The Warbringers)' *Captain Amos Ardrax, Warden of the Redeemer *Command squad *Chaplain Taurinus Loreius *21 Vanguard veterans *23 Sternguard Veterans *2 venerable Dreadnoughts 'Second Company (The Beastslayers)' * Captain Perseus Nelacaro, Master of the Watch * Command Squad * Chaplain Verulus Endario *5 tactical squads *2 assault squads *2 devastators squads *2 dreadnoughts 'Third company (The Ides of the Emperor)' * Captain Signus Draconia, Master of the Arsenal * Command squad * Chaplain Tacticus Faucus *5 tactical squads *2 assault squads *2 devastator squads *1 dreadnought 'Fourth company (The Guardians of Crete)' *Captain Clavem Dominus, Master of the Keys *Command squad *Chaplain Marcus Endrast *5 tactical squads *2 assault squads *2 devastator squads *1 dreadnought 'Fifth company (The Ironhearts)' *Captain Lucien Ehud, Master of the fleet2 *Command squad *Chaplain Sorex Marcellus *5 tactical squads *2 assault squads *2 devastator squads *2 dreadnought 'Sixth Company (The Hunters of Forlorn)' (Company all mounted on bikes) *Captain Arcturs Delvian, Chief Victualler (Quartermaster) *Command squad *Chaplain Barus Herclus *10 biker squads *1 dreadnought 'Seventh company (The Stromblades)' *Captain Gellius Loran, Master of the Marches *Chaplain Nurelieon Valmier *Command Squad *8 tactical squads *1 dreadnought 'Eighth company (The Thunderbolts)' *Captain Ares Krag, Lord Executioner *Command squad *Chaplain Raoul Ulaina *8 assault squads *2 dreadnoughts 'Ninth company (The Bane of Traitors)' *Captain Falion Advadius, Master of the Relics *Command squad *Chaplain Aldes Sevan *8 devastator squads *2 dreadnoughts 'Tenth company (The Silent Death)' *Captain Narsear Voada, Master of recruits *Command squad *Chaplain Verelin Jekius *Scouts (Approx. 95-120) 1.The Inquisitor overseers only advise the chapters on select matters, observe them and request their aid in certain situations. They are counted more as allies rather than actual members of the chapter (Like, say, a artificer is). 2.Lucien Ehud is the captain of the 5th company. He also commands the naval forces of the Imperial Sentinels, hence the reason of why his name is featured on this list twice. Famous members Deceased *'Pilete Forgord:' Founder of the Chapter, although he was killed in the War of Scars, before the chapter was fully formed *'Saul Ver Lerthan:' Often praised as the greatest chapter master and hero of the Imperial Sentinels , Saul Ver Lerthan had strong beliefs on the organization, weapons and traditions of the chapter. Unlike his predecessor, Forgord, Saul spent years as a chapter master, even carrying as a dreadnought after his body was ripped apart by Eldar raiders. Saul led the chapter in the successful Calosiothos crusade. However, when Purgatory was attacked Saul lead the defence against the chaos, before being felled by a horde of Chaos Space Marines. *'Kuruda Vancha:'Originally acting chapter master in the Battle of Purgatory, Kuruda proved himself to be exceptional strategist in the Battle. He was promoted to Chapter master, and was the man who came up with the idea of an underwater craft that could strike into enemy lines. He commissioned the first Stalker Submarine MKI to be built. Many tactics Kuruda introduced into the chapter are still used today. *'Jacobi Valendris:' The Chapters Master of the Forge in M40.389, who designed the first Stalker Submarine. *'Aulus Varkian: '''The fourth chapter master of the Imperial Sentinels, Varkian was at first a senior chaplain. Varkian formed the Chosen Brotherhood, and appointed himself as the first Optio. Varkian was a pious man compared to his predecessors, concerned with dogma as well as victory on the battlefield. Often seen as ruthless his devotion to the Emperor nonetheless made him an especially inspiring presence on the battlefield. Alive *'Octavian Metatron: The current chapter master, Metatron is a moral, pragmatic man, more interested in overall success in battle than dogma. While his loyalty is never questioned he is unpopular among certain members of the chapter for his non-traditionalist style of leadership, especially compared to his predecessor, and willingness to forge alliances. Nonetheless his military prowess, charisma and determination make him an excellent leader overall, and has won him more than enough battles. Metatron is currently fighting Orks on the planet of Armageddon. *'''Kraros Karnok: Head of the chapters librarium, Karnok is an enigmatic figure of awe. Karnok is rarely seen off the battlefield, burying himself in books, devolving all many of secrets. Karnoks loyalty has been called into question, but has since been disproved. Nether the less, Nelius has instructed that a close eye must be kept on Karnok. *'Amos Ardrax: '''The captain of the 1st company, Ardrax is more in the traditional mould of the perfect Space Marine of the Imperial Sentinels-an pious fighter and commander. It is no secret that many of the chapters more dogmatic members would rather have Ardrax as chapter master than Metatron. This has resulted in a semi-rivalry between the two men, with Ardrax becoming more ambitious. *' Perseus Nelacaro':The Captain of the 2nd company and Master of the Watch. Unlike other members of the chapter, Nelacaro is less interested in the so-called "petty" activities off the battlefield, instead primarily honing his battle skills. Nelcaro is a quiet and thoughtful man, and one of the more venerated commanders. Nelcaro often holds the fort, so to speak, for his battle doctrine is slow and purposeful. *'Signus Draconia:Reckless and irresponsible are a few words used to describe the captain of the third company. Born from a noble family Draconia is one of the younger captains, eager for the glory that his brothers have gained in their experience. Draconia is a dedicated fighter of chaos, and holds a deep loathing for daemons and traitors. *'Clavem Dominus:'Dominus is among the more conservative of the chapter, and strictly adheres to old teachings and beliefs. This has earn't him a reputation for being a grim, foreboding warrior. Dominus is a staunch veteran against Xenos, and often leads the chapter when facing such threats. *'''Lucien Ehud: '''Lucien Ehud is the current Master of the fleet, as well as being the captain of the 5th company. A stalwart yet charismatic commander, Ehud is loyal and honourable to a fault. The internal struggle of traditional beliefs and more recent pragmatism has left many of the captains divided. Ehud tries to strike a balance between the two, but that approach is failing, and before long Ehud will have to pick a side. Relationships '''Feel free to add your own! Allies *'Prophetic Forgiven:' As both chapters share links with the Inquisition and share a hatred for Chaos forces, the Imperial Sentinels are one of the Prophetic Forgivens few allies. *'Augustus Ollius', Katherine Lucay and Ahtar Delcon: '''Officially, the Inquisitors have been appointed as Overseers of the chapter. While Lucay and Delcon, both members of the Ordo Hereticus, have provided the Imperial Sentinels with military needs, such as the assistance of the 76th Delvish Scouts and the Order of the Vigilant Sun respectively, Ollius, as a representative Ordo Astartes monitors the chapter full time. Enemies *Berserkers of Arnkorn: Led by a renegade of the chapter, Arnkorn (formally Darkon Secroth) the Beserkers of Arnkorn nurse a deep hatred of the chapter, with Arnkorn believing the chapter betrayed him. Gallery Oringinal scheme.jpg|The original Chapter Colours of the Imperial Sentinels Emperor hunter tactical marine.jpg|Tactical marine of the Imperial Sentinels Emperor hunter teeminator.jpg|A veteran in Tactical dreadnought armour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|A member of the Chosen Brotherhood Emperor hunter hunter.jpg|A vanguard veteran of the Warbringers Emperor hunter vetaran.jpg|Emperor Hunters veteran Emperor hunter segenat.jpg|A Devastator Sergeant of the Bane of Traitors Emperor hunter assult marine.jpg|An Assault Marine of the Thunderbolts Emperor hunter scout.jpg|A nerotype Emperor hunter librian.jpg|A epistolary of the Chapter Emperor hunters chaplain.jpg|Chaplin Tacticus Ulaina of the Beastslayers emperor hunter techmarine.jpg|Tech marine of the Imperial Sentinels Emperor hunter chapter master.jpg|Amos Ardrax, Warden of the Redeemer and captain of the Warbringers Emperor Hunter captain ehud.jpg|Lucien Ehud, master of the Fleet and captain of the Ironhearts Emperor Hunter saul ver leftan.jpg|Saul Ver Lefthan Emperor hunter Kuruda.jpg|Kuruda Vancha Quotes '''Feel free to add your own! By About Category:Dog of War Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:22nd Founding Category:Dark Angels Successors